Mixed Up
by REDROX
Summary: As Albus Potter, his friends, and his world collide with Artemis and Holly's, secrets are revealed. There is danger, suspense, confusion, and what-not. What will happen? Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking News: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it belonged to me, right now I'd probably be touring the world in a private jet loaded with donuts and garlic bread. But that's just me. :D Anyways, the idea is mine and read and review. Don't care if anyone criticizes or gives me some advice, but there's always a nice way to say it, ok? 'k.**

Albus Potter gazed in utter awe at the sights passing before him. The vegetation looked a heavenly green and the grandiose oak trees, towering over all forms of life, seemed as if they were never going to end. He could see the infamous Black Lake, looking deadly with its impossible depth and darkness, and yet beautiful as it shimmered in the sun's glow.

He leaned back into the plush seat of his compartment, and watched his red-haired cousin, Rose Weasley, engrossed in Hogwarts: The Creators, that had been written by his Aunt Hermione as a sequel to Hogwarts: A History.

At an attempt to make conversation, he asked, " Is it good?"

Rose looked up. "What?" she asked irritably.

"The book. Is it any good?" he repeated.

Rose shrugged and went back to her book.

Albus sighed and leaned back. So far, it had been a pretty boring ride. He couldn't join his older brother, James, who had explained to him, that that it was clearly stated in the Book of Life that little brothers were not allowed to trail after their older brothers in school.

Of course, there had been a little doubt in Albus' mind about the validity of his brother's comment when he asked his brother if he could see the book and his brother had told him that he didn't have it But the doubt had soon disappeared when James let him in on the secret that the book was secretly hidden in a vault under Texas.

It was as Albus was wondering what Texas looked like that the compartment door slid open and a bright face, with thick blonde hair, popped in. "Hey. I was wondering if I could share this compartment with you guys? Every one else is full...," he trailed off, looking at Albus with a hopeful expression.

Albus glanced at Rose, who hadn't even looked up, and nodded at the boy, who settled down gratefully next to him.

"Thanks, mate. I'm Vlad, by the way, it's short for Vladimir," He held out his hand cheerfully.

"I'm Albus," he replied, shaking Vlad's outstretched hand.

"Awesome name. So...you're a first year, right?"

"Yeah," Albus answered. "You?"

"Same. Exhilerating, don't you think? New school. Dont know what to expect," Vlad said solemnly.

"Yeah, exciting," Albus said wryly.

"Who's that?" Vlad asked, gesturing towards Rose with his head.

Before Albus could answer, Rose answered, " My name's Rose Weasly, if it's any of your business. And just so you know, I have no intention of being your friend, or you being mine. So I would prefer you just stayed out of my business and left me alone," saying all of this without a glance up from her book.

"What's her problem?" Vlad muttered to Albus, who shrugged meekly.

This was followed by a long silence. Albus returned his gaze to the scenery outside and Vlad took to humming silently, while Rose, obviously, continued her reading.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud THUD! on the roof of the train. The train jerked to a halt. Vlad and Albus glanced at each other and then hurried to the door of the compartment, wrenching it open. A huge crowd of people stood under something and the pair pushed through the spectators to the center. Albus' eyes widened as he gaped at the bend in the train's roof. It looked like something extremely heavy had landed on the roof and pushed the metal down.

"What d'you reckon it is?" Vlad whispered.

Albus didn't answer because at that moment, there was another THUD!, about a yard away, resulting in the the collapse of another part of the train's roof. And then another, even farther away from the original. Whatever was on top of the train was moving.

The crowd went crazy, struggling and jostling each other so they could follow whatever was on top of the train. The creature went as far as the front of the train and then stopped. The spectators went silent, listening. Everyone started whispering, wondering where the creature had gone. Some had their wands out, ready to fight, in case the creature entered the train.

A minute later, the door to the control room of the train opened, and several people shrieked and backed away. A tall, pale man, the conductor, closed the door behind him and told the crowd, in a shaky voice, "The thing that was on top of the train's gone. Everyone get back to your compartments. In a few minutes, we'll be setting off again."

Reluctantly, the crowd slowly disappeared, some disappointed-and some incredibly relieved- about the lack of action.

Albus and Vlad made their way back to their compartment, where Rose was sitting, apparently petrified.

"That was amazing!" Vlad whispered loudly, as he settled back into is seat.

"Yeah, but I wonder what it was," Albus mused. He knew that he'd been scared to death, but he couldn't help wondering what the creature had been.

"Dunno," Vlad shrugged, "probably some crazy animal."

"An animal with human feet?" Albus asked skeptically.

"What?" Vlad asked, confused.

"Didn't you see the shape of the pushed down metal? It was shaped like two human feet!"

"So-you think a really fat person jumped onto our roof? Yeah, that's totally realistic, Al," Vlad said, snickering.

"Look, I dunno what it was either. I'm just telling you what I saw. Whatever that thing was, it had human feet," Albus said, slightly angry now.

"He's right," Rose said, to both Albus' and Vlad's surprise. "I wasn't very close, but I-I think Albus is right. It had five toes on each foot."

Albus could tell that Vlad still didn't believe him, but he decided to give it up. "Forget it. It dosn't matter anymore. The thing's gone. No harm done," he said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice.

Vlad shrugged, but Rose sat rigid in her seat and Albus knew that she was thinking the same thing he was: What had that thing been? And if it been a human, how could it possibly have had that much strength?

* * *

Although Albus didn't know it, he had been very wrong when he'd said there'd been no harm done. The window in the front of the train had been smashed by the creature and he'd entered the control room of the train. There was still wet blood on the floor of the control room.

The conductor of the train, a Squib, had witnessed the murder of his fellow operators, his friends, and it was only by sheer luck, and the fact that creature's stomach was full after devouring his friends, that the conductor had been left alive.

The man had been shaken and it had been only by instinct that he managed to get the train to the Hogwarts platform. The first chance he'd gotten, he'd informed the headmistress of what had happend on the train.

A few hours later, the man was found, dead, apparently having drank rat poison and committed suicide. The man knew that he'd be haunted forever by what had happend on the train and he had decided to take the easy way out. ©

* * *

**I'm sure most everyone knows where I am going with this, or at least what the 'creature' is. Hee, hee. Some people might find this a little random but whatever. I write what I want to write. :D**

**Anyways, everyone REVIEW! Word. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This probably seems like a random change, going from one book to another so abruptly, but hey, it's how I work. :D Anyways, please review this story. Oh, and thank you, cmpteraddict, for the first review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Holly ran, heart pounding, her breathing coming out ragged. Her legs were aching and she was exhausted, but she knew to stop would mean she'd be killed.

She glanced down at her watch, its bright green numbers counting down. Five...four...three..two...

A blast of fire and wind pushed her into the air as the alley behind her exploded. She was temporarily blinded and it was only by habit that she managed to open her wings and avoid being slammed to the ground.

"Uh oh, " she whispered as she gazed grimly down at the chaos below.

* * *

"_What _were you thinking, Holly?" Trouble asked her angrily. Holly stood in front of his desk, her face anxious.

" I didn't do-" Holly started.

"Look, I don't care how it happend. All I know is you were supposed to take care of this mission and-you failed. I'm sorry. I'm going to have to suspend you."

"Wha-? No! Trouble, I can explain exactly what happend," Holly pleaded.

Commander Trouble sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Holly, I'm really sorry, but I've got to do this."

There was an icy silence in the room and then the phone on Trouble's desk rang and he gave Holly one last apologetic look before taking the call.

Holly silently turned her back on the Commander and left the room. As she passed the Contol Room, she saw Foaly look up and raise his eyebrows in expectance. Holly sighed, shook her head, and walked away, her gaze fixed on the ground.

Foaly watched Holly walk away and sighed sadly. Holly didn't deserve it. It was his fault. He should have spotted the radiation form the bomb, but he hadn't. It was strange, though. Even if he hadn't spotted the bomb himself, the computer should have signaled him of the danger. It was almost like someone had known he'd be watching and had somehow disguised the bomb to trick the system. But goblins couldn't do that. The process was too complex for them. _It would take a genius..._Foaly thought slowly, as realization hit him.

He grabbed his phone and punched in Trouble's number. The Commander picked up after the first ring. "What is it? "Trouble asked anxiously.

"Commander," Foaly said, his heart in his throat, "Opal is back."

* * *

Artemis examined the shiny black strand of hair and scrunched up his forehead. It _looked_ like a normal piece of human hair. But it wasn't. After several DNA tests, Artemis was convinced of that. But who-or what- did it belong to?

Artemis ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He'd never had this feeling before. He was pretty sure it was called _confusion_. He ran through the day he'd found the hair in his mind. He'd been in London for a school field trip and he had slipped away from his group of classmates, with Butler, of course, right behind him. He 'd been walking through a train platform when something had caught his eye. _This hair. _Artemis glanced at it and then closed his eyes and continued thinking.

Why had it caught his attention? Albeit it was a long strand of hair, it would be almost impossible to see on a heavily populated day like that one. Yet, he'd been attracted to it; it had pulled him towards it. _Maybe, _Artemis thought_, maybe I still have some magic inside me. Magic I can't use but is in my blood. Maybe this hair has magic associated with it?_

Artemis leaned back in his chair and glanced at the ring on his pinky finger. He tapped the slim fingers on his other hand against the table and then made a decisive decision. It was time to call Holly.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was totally choppy, in my opinion and I know it's shorter than my last one. If you have any advice, please GIVE IT TO ME! I hope everyone got what I was trying to say. I know I did. (Ha ha. Yes I know. I'm very funny.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back. It's been a while since I updated and when I wrote this down, it seemed longer. But guess it's not. Anyways, enjoy...if you can.**

* * *

By the time the Hogwarts Express reached its destination, night had shrouded the sky and the stars were beginning to emerge. Albus and Vlad were busy rounding up the candy wrappers that they'd wolfed down in a sudden burst of intense hunger, and Rose was watching them disapprovingly.

They stepped of the train and onto the bustling platform. The smoke made them cough and they headed away from the train. Vlad looked around, an awed look on his face.

"Well," he said. "We're finally here." Albus nodded solemnly, while inside him, his heart was beating ecstatically. Rose had finally put her book away into her knapsack and was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Albus asked her. She looked up, a decisive look on her face.

"That thing on the train? I don't-" she started, but Vlad interrupted.

"Look, it was nothing, ok? I say, forget it. Now, try to enjoy yourself. We're at _Hogwarts_, now. The place where the Great War took place. "Vlad ended his sentence with a wondrous look on his face. Rose glared at him, but didn't say anything.

A few moments later, a tall and thin man appeared through the fog. His face was devoid of expression and his face seemed like it had been carved; a nose that ended in a point as firm as an arrow, incisive cheekbones, and dark eyes that were piercing. Albus heard Vlad swallow next to him and the conversation among the first-years noticeably diminished.

In a quiet, yet apprehensible voice, the man began to talk.

"I take it all of you are first-years?" he asked. There was a murmur of yeses and the man continued.

"I am Professor Lagroff. We have yet to find a new gamekeeper, so I will be escorting you to the castle. For many of you, I will also be your Defense against the Dark Arts professor." This time, there was a louder murmur, but of apprehension and excitement.

"Form three, neat lines, then follow me," Professor Lagroff said, and then he turned and set off at a brisk pace.

There was bustling and pushing and eventually, three, rather orderly, lines were formed and following the professor. After some walking, the crowd reached the water. The Black Lake was shimmering dangerously, the pale, milky moon a watery circle on its surface. It seemed to be never ending, both in length and depth, and some of the students backed away from its mysterious waters.

The professor withdrew his wand and lightly waved it. Eight dry, wooden boats emerged form the lake and settled themselves on the shore. There were two kerosene lamps seated in the center of each boat.

Professor Lagroff turned and gazed around at all of the students. Then he said, "You five, " pointing to a group a few feet away from Albus. "You can get into the first boat."

The five hurried into the first boat. A tall boy and a girl grabbed the lamps and as soon as the group was settled into the boat, the boat began inching itself into the water. The students in the boat all looked thoroughly spooked, except for one girl, holding the lamp; she seemed simply delighted.

Soon, the entire throng of first-years was settled into the boats and moving steadily across the daunting Black Lake. Vlad was running his hand through the water when he suddenly yelled and jerked away from the edge of the boat.

"Something touched me!" Vlad exclaimed, rapidly wiping his hand on his robes. Rose snickered and muttered, "Idiot." Albus moved over to the end of the boat and slowly leaned over. The black surface revealed nothing about what lay below it, what mysteries grew in its depth.

"Look!" someone shouted. Albus glanced up and saw a grandiose castle, with tall zeniths, bright lights, and comforting vegetation. A thrill ran through Albus' body and looking round at his fellow students, he could tell they felt the same.

The large, golden doors of the Great Hall creaked open, and a wave of conversation and the decadent smell of warm food pushed itself against the first years. Everyone around Albus began talking excitedly, pointing and shouting.

"Blimey, look at the food! You reckon there's pudding? I've heard they have pretty good pudding here. Did you know that the first..." Vlad went on. Next to Albus, Rose was providing the historical facts behind every statue and painting. "_That_ statue, the one of the goblin, was made in honor of King Ripwalk," she said to no one in particular. "He was, according to _Goblins of the Old Age_, a very meritorious goblin and..."

Albus strained his neck and saw the professors seated at the front of the Great Hall. At the center of the table, although Albus wasn't sure from where he was, was a woman, with shockingly luminescent black hair.

Elbowing Vlad, Albus said, "Do you think that's the headmistress?" He gestured toward her with a nod.

"Oh yeah," Rose was the one to answer. "That's Headmistress Forrest. She's the youngest headmistress in the history of Hogwarts. I've heard that when she was a student at Beauxbatons, she was always the top student. She's a really brilliant witch, from what I've read."

"Where does she get all this?" Vlad muttered to Albus.

"Wait. If she was a student at Beauxbatons, then why is she teaching here?" Albus asked Rose.

She shrugged, her large and curly mahogany hair bouncing with the motion. "Believe it or not, there was a big controversy over this. Some of the more absurd critics thought that she was a spy or something, here to reap all of Hogwarts' secrets. But no one really knows."

Just then, a short, stout woman appeared at the podium.

"Let the Sorting begin!" she announced in a high voice. The entire Hall hushed in a second and the stout witch approached a small chair, and placed a dusty black hat on it. Albus felt his stomach twist into knots as he saw the crumpled hat slowly straighten. The hat opened its lined mouth and, in a clear voice, began to sing.

After a few lyrics, Vlad leaned over to Albus. "Don't think the hat should quit its day job." Albus snickered and Rose elbowed him.

"That's rude, Al," Rose admonished, looking strangely like his Aunt Hermione.

"Well, he said it!" Al said. Rose ignored him. Vlad shook his head and muttered, "Women."

The song ended and there was an explosion of applause. Headmistress Forrest held up a hand and the clapping ended abruptly. The stout witch unrolled a list and read out the first name. "Alma, Avery?" the witch asked.

A small, wispy girl reluctantly walked over to the stage and took her seat. The hat was placed on her head and there was silence. The hat started muttering and twitching, and finally, it declared, "Hufflepuff!" There was some applause and then, again, "Arsov, Vladimir?"

Vlad swallowed and went up to the stage. Hesitantly, he took a seat. The hat had barely been placed on his head when it roared, "Gryffindor!" Albus clapped excitedly and returned the thumbs-up that Vlad gave him. One by one, the first-years were "housed" and Albus' heart jumped when he was finally called.

Slowly, the weight of the hat fell on Al's head. Al stopped breathing as the hat started murmuring in his ear. "I remember your father. Lots of courage, yes that one," the hat hissed, "no brains, though, Very rash. But what about _you_?"

Albus' father's words rang in his ears. _The hat takes your choice into consideration_. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Albus thought frantically.

The hat chuckled and paused. Then it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Albus relaxed visibly and hurried over to the Gryffindor table before the hat could change its mind. "It seemed like you were having a conversation with the hat, mate. What was all that about?" Vlad asked.

Albus shook his head and turned to watch Rose step onto the stage, confidently, and sit. After a while, the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" Albus was taken aback. So was Rose. Slowly, she made her way to the Ravenclaw house table, longingly looking back at the Gryffindor table.

Soon the Sorting was over and the devouring began. Vlad attacked the chicken and the pudding, while Albus went after the desserts. As he was reaching for a scone, a hand bumped against his. "Oh, sorry," he said looking up.

To his immense surprise, Albus recognized the girl looking back at him apologetically. She was the same one from the boat. Her hair was tied into two braids falling down over her shoulder and her bright brown eyes were twinkling.

"It was my fault, actually. Sorry." Albus was shocked to hear that the girl had an American accent. Vlad had stopped eating next to him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Vlad asked. Al elbowed him; he looked back at Al with a what-did-I-say? look.

"It's okay," the girl said, smiling. "You're right. I just moved here from California a year ago. "

"Calfornia? What's that?" Vlad asked, confused.

"It's a state in the United States. Just like _Texas_," Albus told him. Then he lowered his voice and whispered, "That's where the Book of Life is hidden." Vlad, thoroughly confused now, turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?" Vlad asked. His blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity. Al was sure that his own green eyes had the same inquisitive look.

"My name's Stephanie Carson. What about y'all?" she replied.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is my friend, Vlad Arsov. It's nice to meet you," Vlad answered.

"Same," Stephanie said. They would have continued talking, but Vlad's stomach growled viciously, reminding them of food.

* * *

As everyone was released from the Great Hall, Rose caught up with the three.

"Can you believe it?" Rose exclaimed. "I got into Ravenclaw! That's amazing! I always wondered why my mother didn't get into Ravenclaw, seeing how she had such a plethora of knowledge, but-can you believe it?" Al was surprised. He'd thought that she was devastated.

"Yes, yes," Vlad said, impatiently. "We get it. You're smart. Stop boasting."

"Oooh, boasting. Where did you learn that big word? I'm surprised you got into Gryffindor. I thought you needed courage for that, " Rose retorted hotly.

"At least I have _character._ All you have is-." Albus interrupted their argument.

"Guys! We should be cheering right now. We just went through the Sorting and we're where belong. This is the time to look to our future and think about how we're going to do our best in the best Wizard school around, " Albus admonished.

There was silence. Albus looked around at the faces of his friends. Stephanie and Rose seemed oddly awed and tearful. Vlad had his mouth open and he was the one who finally spoke.

"Blimey, mate. That was really deep..."

* * *

**I suppose most of you thought that Rose would get into Gryffindor, too, right! Got ya! (Hee, hee) Comment, review, watev. Next chapter, coming soon. Oh, and no copy. MY IDEA! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally returned to writing this story after so long. It was surprisingly easy and fun. Hope you like it!**

**-Do not own anything but my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

"I can't believe we have so much homework on the first day! If I don't come to class tomorrow, tell the police that it was the professors," Vlad joked. Albus grinned, inwardly picturing the load of homework and barely suppressing a despairing groan. Stephanie was seated at one of the armchairs in the dormitory, furiously reading a textbook.

"Oi, you're doing homework already?" Vlad asked, shocked. Stephanie looked up, half smiling.

"I'm not really good at retaining information, so I try to read up on what we're learning a few days before." Vlad looked thoughtful and, with a sly smile, he moved over to sit next to her.

"You know, I'm not too good at retaining information. Got any more advice?' he asked, feigning interest. Stephanie looked surprised, but began talking. Albus sighed and walked upstairs to his room, moving over to the window. Outside, the moon was blindingly bright, casting a dim glow over the grounds and the Forbidden Forest. Albus peered closer at the dark trees, swallowing. There were no doubt terrible things in there; he had heard about werewolves and centaurs from the other First Years and he wondered if that was true. Nevertheless, the forest seemed to be calling to him, pulling him. He could almost see himself walking through the woods, losing himself in the dark-

"What are you doing?" Vlad's voice pierced through his thoughts and he jumped. Vlad raised his eyebrows, but then his face broke into a grin.

"Guess what, mate? Stephanie and I are going to study together for the Potions exam. Nice, huh?' he asked complacently.

Albus nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah, but you got to study then." Vlad frowned, as if that hadn't occurred to him. Shrugging, he collapsed onto his bunk.

"I'm exhausted. Those professors sure know how to make everything boring. You reckon it's a secret class? Where they teach the professors how to really bore the students? Because I think I..." Vlad went on. Albus nodded absently as he changed and lay down on his own bed, his mind wandering to the woods as he fell asleep.

_All there was ahead was bright light, as if darkness had been banished from existence. Albus stumbled, trying to shield his eyes from the glow. As he moved closer to it, the light seemed to dim, a small fog of black slowly coming forward to compete with the white. There was something shiny in the middle of the darkness, something that was calling him, beckoning forward with a twisted smile. He fought against it, but his feet couldn't stop and he was heading forward and-_

A stabbing pain in his side forced him to shoot upright.

"Blimey, mate," Vlad said, looking at him with concern. "You alright? You were writhing there." A few other boys glanced at him uneasily. One stepped forward.

"You're-you're Harry Potter's son, right?" the boy asked, with a strange accent. Albus nodded, confused.

"What about it, Boris?" Vlad asked, turning to him. Boris paled.

"Well, I heard Harry Potter used to get nightmares too and I..." He stopped, as if unsure where he was going with this. Albus stopped, realizing the truth in the statement. He had heard about his father's nightmares, visions from Vo-Voldemort. Albus shook his head, brushing the ghastly thought of his head.

"Leave him alone. A man can't have a nightmare without you ladies gossiping about it," Vlad said heatedly. Boris slunk away, looking regretful about having said anything.

"Honestly, mate. You okay?" Vlad said in a lower voice.

Albus nodded. Vlad paused, looking nervous.

"What?" Albus asked, confused.

"Is it true? Your dad used to get nightmares? About You-know-Who?" Vlad whispered. People still seemed unable to utter _his_ name. Albus's eyebrows furrowed, a spark of anger igniting for the first time inside him.

"Yeah, so?" Albus retorted angrily. Vlad shook his head quickly.

"Nothing. It's cool," Vlad said, moving away to grab his stuff."

Albus sat there for a moment, collecting himself and then stood up, pushing everything away.


	5. Chapter 5

A new addition to my story.

Note-I do not own anything but the plot. :)

* * *

"What's up, Artemis?" Holly asked, surprised by Artemis's call. Usually it was her calling Artemis.

"I found something," he said simply, as if that was explanation enough. Holly frowned. She knew Artemis liked his suspense, but this was going too far.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering how it was always him who stumbled onto something.

"A strand of hair," he said theatrically.

"Okay," Holly replied slowly. "Is your hair falling from stress? Don't tell me that the mighty Artemis Fowl can't figure something out." She snickered at her joke. Artemis sighed and she could almost see him raising his eyebrows over half-closed eyes.

"Yes, you're hilarious. I'll see you in three hours, Holly," he said and the line was dead. Holly shook her head and stood up putting away her phone, and Holly stood up, putting away her phone, and walked down the hall, passing Foaly's control room; she stopped. Foaly was staring at a video, hunched over, biting his thick lips. She knocked on the window and Foaly jumped, falling off of his seat, looking relieved when he realized it was just Holly.

"What's up?" Holly asked, entering the room.

Foaly swallowed, getting up uneasily. "You know the explosion that happened on your mission, the one that caused you to be suspended?"

Holly rolled her eyes despite herself. "Gee, no. I think I forgot," she replied dryly. Foaly nickered in disdain and continued.

"I was looking at the video from your visor, trying to figure out how I couldn't have seen the bomb and I realized…someone had to have hacked into the computers, blocked it out. And the only person capable of hacking through my highly sophisticated system is…"

"Opal," Holly finished, dread balling in her stomach at the name. "We should have known."

Foaly looked offended at her brushing away his discovery as nothing and then spoke with hesitancy.

"You think Trouble will unsuspend you?"

Holly looked at him. "How'd you know about that? He just told me."

"I know everything," he said, serious.

Holly though about his question, frowning. Trouble may know by now that the explosion hadn't been her fault, but he wouldn't overlook the other mistakes during her mission. She scolded herself. I had been so simple, so easy. _Too easy_, a voice in her head spoke.

Holly shook her head. "Doubt it. Plus, Artemis says he found something. I'm heading to Fowl Mano right now," she said. Foaly's eyes glittered.

"Time to hack into his system," Foaly said, deviously turning to his computer. He stopped. "You're not going to do anything about Opal?"

Holly smiled evilly. "Oh, she'll be sorry for coming back. But right now, I got to go stop Artemis from throwing the fairy world out of balance again." She left the control room, leaving Foaly to secure his tin hat over his head and to crack his fingers in preparation for some hacking.

* * *

So short...I'll probably add to this, but this is what I got so far.


End file.
